Talk:Asriel Dreemurr vs. Giegue/@comment-26814804-20160324140856/@comment-26814804-20160710222653
Ok, let me explain this. Monsters do not have DETERMINATION because they can't hold it in their own SOULS. Once they absorb a human SOUL, they then have DETERMINATION. Photoshop Flowey, with 6 SOULS, had more DETERMINATION than Neutral Route Frisk, so he was able to trump your DT and easily SAVE and LOAD during his battle. He was also able to easily and repeatedly kill you in one shot. And MONSTERS do have DETERMINATION, they just don't have as much as humans. Remember, Undyne had enough DT to use Refusal even in the Neutral Route. And here's my detailed explanation of your "plot hole." You say that Flowey wanted to destroy the world, but needed Frisk's SOUL to do it. Here's why your wrong. He DID destroy the world. Remember? "One day they all dissapeared without a trace." Flowey was strong enough to go back in time and wipe out all HUMANS and MONSTERS. He only didn't do the same to you because he wanted to make you suffer. The only reason he wasn't able to destroy the Whole World is because the Barrier needed 7 SOULS to break, no matter what. This means that the Barrier kept him from completely destroying the multiverse unless he got your SOUL and became GOD. ASRIEL wants to RESET everything, but as I've been saying over and over, he dosen't need your SOUL to do it. He just can't because YOU HAVE MORE DETERMINATION THAN HE DOES. In the True Pacifist Route you are more determined than the average 7 humans combined, so even with all their power and DETERMINATION, you're still more determined. There are only three reasons Chara is able to destroy the Whole World. 1: You aren't standing in their way. You've been feeding them DETERMINATION and LOVE for the entire Genocide Route. By the end of it, you're helpless and weak, and they have 20 LOVE, and 99 AK and DF. 2: They have all your AK, DF, and LOVE. Like I said before, not only are you weak, they are monumentally powerful. 3: They aren't screwing around. Photoshop Flowey wanted to play with you, but Chara doesn't give a fuck about making you suffer. They want to ERASE the World, and that's what they do. That means EVERYTHING. You CANNOT LOAD OR RESET after Chara destroys the World. You know why? Because there ARE NO MORE TIMELINES. Chara destroyed ALL OF THEM. That means that they destroyed at least thousands of timelines, possibly millions, perhaps an infinite number. You can't argue with this. LOVE: Level of Violence. It increses all your STATS. It is NOT what makes you one-shot-monsters. The thing that makes you one-shot TORIEL, Papyrus, Undyne, Mettaton, and ASGORE is the fact that Chara is in control and they have nigh-infinite killing intent. AK: How much damage you can do. Indeed, ''this ''is the STAT that gives Chara the power to destroy the Whole World. With 99 AK or higher, you are strong enough to do this. DF: Directly the opposite of AK and exactly equivilent. If you have 50 DF, you can tank a hit from someone with 49 AK, and vise versa. So what you said about these STATS are true, you just missinterpreted the nature of LOVE. Either way, that's the story.